


watercolours

by bbhsoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhsoul/pseuds/bbhsoul
Summary: Oh sehun and Kim jongin have been roomates for four years. Through the eggshell paints and damaged paintbrushes it's always been the two of them against the world. This meant choosing affordability over comfort. Although, living in a tacky apartment above a small grocer has its perks - the rent is cheap, food is discounted downstairs and there's more money to pay the exorbitant university fees. What wasn't a perk was falling in love.





	1. symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ♥ This is my [first] SeKai au, i hope it's not too bad! Thank you for reading it and giving it some attention. I'm not a good writer at all so lets see how this goes! 
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and kudo. ((if youd like)) 
> 
> Thank you again ! x

The _Mona Lisa_ has her own mailbox in the _Louvre_ because of all the love letters she receives. The French artist,  _Luc Maspero_ , took his own life in 1982 by diving out his hotel window because he desperately grappled with her smile for years. Who knew a painting could hold so much power. The power of life. 

Sehun stares at the tragic piece of art in front of him. Why did he pick such a complex piece of art to do his thesis on? Agitated, he slams his laptop closed and places it down next to him. He leans against  the dusty, chipped wall and lets out a small sneeze. He's been living here for four years and he's never thought once of repainting or wiping the walls down. It's not his job he keeps telling himself but then whose job is it? His landlord or his roomate? Jongin's room is impeccable.

They both have the same, washed down furniture. A single bed, cupboards that look like they've survived the Korean war and a dressing table transformed into a small desk. The only difference is, Jongin has invested in a washing basket for his dirty clothes and repainted his room. Self-love he calls it. Something Sehun never understood.

Jongin and Sehun are like contrasting artworks. Jongin is the  _Café Terrance at Night_ , bright and cordial. On the otherhand, Sehun is the anticipated  _The Painter's Studio_ , lustreless and muted. How they have lived in the run down apartment above the cheap bodega for four years still baffles Sehun. You could say he is unable to grapple this truth. 

Just like clay and sand, they've created a yellow ochre in this minute apartment that Sehun despises so much. The only reason he stays is Jongin. The answer is always Jongin. 

 

"Are you ready?" 

Sehun looks up at the doorway and eyes out Jongin, he smiles and gets up, stretching his arms above his body he nods. "Ready for my impending doom? Always." he says, walking over to his table and stuffing his laptop into his bag. 

Jongin lets out a small laugh, "It's not that bad and you can always change your art piece." 

 

" Finding a new one will be more difficult." Sehun says shrugging and walking to the doorway where Jongin is standing, he looks at the moldy door and sighs, "Remind me to call and get this replaced." 

Jongin nods and moves out the way for Sehun to pass, he looks at the door and shakes his  head. It's been four years and Sehun is still asking him to remind him to call the landlord to replace his door. It wouldn't hurt for him to just replace it himself and then claim the money from the landlord. 

He trails behind Sehun, typing on his phone, "Who's that?" Sehun asks, causing Jongin to look up at him. 

"It's Baekhyun, he wants to know where we are."

"So needy. Isn't Yixing with him?" 

"No, Yixing is busy working on something." 

"Ahh. Well then, lets go!" Sehun responds with a smile. 

They walk outside, locking the door behind them. Everything in this apartment block needs work. The rail looks like it's about to fall off the screws and the stairs exhibit dark, damp patches from the snow from the previous night. The sun is buried behind some clouds and the pathways and trees are lined with a fresh blanket of milk coloured snow. Yet to melt and turn into a sludgy brown mess when united with dirt. The lady that owns the bodega is outside putting out fresh bouquets. She smiles and continues to place the Camellias in their respective buckets. 

"We've got some fresh vegetables for Yukaejang." 

"We'll definetly be coming in and getting some later, save the best for us." Jongin says sweetly. 

That's Jongin. Always willing to help people, whether it's with money or physical labour. It's no surprise he'll come and buy the vegetables and make a small pot for them with the small amount of income he has from commissioning his art. 

Sehun turns to Jongin, " You don't always have to buy anything. We have enough things at home and probably leftover vegetables from earlier this week. We could cook up the same soup with what we have." 

"You're right but would we be helping anyone but ourselves if we do that?" Jongin questions him. 

Selflessness. 

"Okay fine." 

The air gets colder with every step they take, it truly is Winter and even though it is still early in the morning the dark clouds are starting to roll in, more snow or maybe rain. The roads are covered by a light layer of ice and most people are walking to avoid any accidents. The streets are busy as everyone is rushing to where they need to be. The pair spot Baekhyun in the window of the small coffee shop, they both enter and they're hit with the scent of roasted coffee beans and baked treats that warm them up instantly. 

"What took your guys so long?" Baek says, taking a sip of his white chocolate, it's his second one in the past hour. 

"The streets are  busy." Jongin responds looking at the menu.

"Jongin was talking to the lady downstairs." Sehun adds in, nudging Jongin playfully who just rolls his eyes. 

"I need something warm." 

"This is my second hot chocolate of today." 

"Is that how cold your body gets when Yixing isn't with you?" Sehun jokes, ordering a cup of peppermint green tea with the waitress who has joined their  table.

"I'll have the same but honey instead of peppermint." Jongin says happily. The waitress writes down their orders and walks away. 

"No my body is fine Sehun! I just have been waiting here for an hour and trying to get you two to come."

"Don't you have a project to be working on?" enquires Jongin.

"Yes, I need to hand in my new Prive designs to my supervisor but we can go when Sehun hands in his first chapter." 

This causes Sehun, who has been sitting on his phone, to look up and laugh. "First chapter? You have faith in me Baek but I only have a sentence down." 

Jongin shakes his head, "I have my first chapter done. Sehun chose a very complicated art piece and is now struggling."

"So why  not change it?"

"Tell him that."  Jongin says  taking a small sip of the hot tea that's been placed in front of him, the honey aroma fills his  body and he  feels calmer and warmer. His body relaxes. Sehun does the same. His sinuses instantly clear up and he feels his  mind is clearer now.

"It's too much work to change pieces now especially when I had to write a motivation as to why  I picked this  piece. Now I can't change it when my supervisor knows I  am capable of doing this and is probably betting on me to write a stellar thesis on the _Mona Lisa_. I  just need time." 

"Leave your grubby room and come here more often to work. I never would have finished my chapter if it wasn't for the honey tea and vanilla mud cakes. Take a look around." 

Sehun does.

The small cafe is adorned with pictures of people from all over the world that have visited, tasted the warm drinks and moved onto other locations in Seoul. There's the small bakery and the barristers are always friendly. The place seems relatively quiet and creativity seethes out the dainty cafe. 

Maybe Sehun will come here. 

This is something him and Jongin can agree on. They're symmetrical in this moment. 

 


	2. ambiguous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Im so sorry for not updating sooner, Im currently getting ready for university and also Im currently laptopless :( I've been applying for jobs but no luck! When I settle down and get a laptop I will be updating more!

The hot drinks was not able to keep the trio warm on their route to campus. The snow started to fall like icing on a cupcake at first but by the time they reached the high gates of the university they were reaching blizzard conditions. They all pulled their coats tighter together and walked in, only stopping when they were safely inside the sheltered foyer. 

The buildings around them are lined with murals done by the university's very own students. Each mural depicting a story untold, waiting to be deciphered by the viewers and inspiring the next generation. The smell of talent and the recent winter weather mingles in the air. The centre of creativity is alive. 

Baekhyun sighs, a frosty breath leaving his red and nearly swollen lips, " Meet you both back here in one hour?" he starts to turn and walk in the opposite direction, towards the fashion department. The two previously next to him nod and wave to him as he departs officially and disappears out of sight behind a set of classical art inspired pillars. 

"Off we go!" Jongin shifts besides Sehun, probably cold. Sehun lets out a small smile, he's always known Jongin was attractive but taking a look at him in the naturally white filtered foyer he can't help but admire his striking features. 

The golden tone of Jongin's skin glimmers in the snow, the sharp curvature of his jawline that now has a snow sprinkle resting on it and his brown ochre hair that's without a doubt styled in an assymetrical hairstyle. His eyes are a deep brown, hiding so much care and comfort in them Sehun can't help but feel warmer despite the negative temperatures around them. It's not the first time Sehun has gotten lost in Jongin's eyes. It's always fascinated him how such a soft soul can have such deep and secretive eyes. Secretive eyes that somehow reassure you that everything is okay.

Sehun thinks of a quote he came across by SophieGrace. She stated, _"_ _His eyes were the color of deep sienna, with a mischievous glint that seemed to reflect the corners of his mouth, which were fighting a smile. They were every shade of brown you could imagine, a raw umber and caramel mix, dotted with bits of dark chocolate. They glow with humor and playfulness that gives you shivers and wraps you in a warm embrace at the same time."_

And, in this moment he understood what she meant. 

"Hello?" Jongin says, waving his gloved hand in front of Sehun, "Did the snow freeze your brain?"

Sehun smiles, "Something like that. Let's go before my whole body freezes."

The two walk in silence through the empty corridoor, the windows are laced with frost and despite it being indoors there's an icey breeze flowing through. Jongin leans closer to Sehun along their way, till he's practically holding onto Sehun's arm through his fleecy,economical jersey.

The younger doesn't mind because the warmth radiating off Jongin is enough to unfreeze his brain. 

Upon reaching the lecture room Jongin pulls out his jetback memory stick and places it in the box  on the table adjacent to the hardwood door. He looks over at Sehun, feeling the anxiety flourish through and proceed to hang over the younger like a gloomy cloud. He grabs Sehun's hand and offers him a gentle squeeze. 

Sehun, not comprehending anything else but this small act of kindess from his roomate feels a tug at his heart and suddenly that dreary cloud hanging over him; dissipates and is replaced with warmth. Warmth that courses through his body and comforts every vein and artery that exists in the artist's body.

"I think I will go to that coffee shop." 

"I believe in you. You're dedicated Sehun." 

"Or the Mona Lisa is calling my name." Sehun jokes, feeling less stressed and happier as he walks away with Jongin next to him.

"Or maybe that's me."

There it is again, that small little tug at his heart. He's not sure what it is but if there's one thing Sehun knows in this moment is that that small tug means bigger things and sometimes that's not a good thing. 

The ambiguity terrifies him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is AWFUL. DEAD. BORING. Im sorry, it's 1am and Ive been writing since 11pm but Im suffering with writers block. 
> 
> Feedback and critics are welcome! x


	3. adaptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ❤️ this is just a special Valentine’s Day chapter I really hope that it’s good. It’s taken me quite some time to write it. There will be a part two so this is just the first part of the chapter. I do understand that when this chapter is updated Valentine’s Day will be over so by the time the next chapter is up Valentine’s Day will be long gone but it’s always nice to have a little romance in the air. 🔐💞 Thank you and enjoy!! 💞💞 I apologize for any mistakes too!!

“Tomorrow is Valentines Day.” Sehun says as the duo walk past an empty, handmade wooden stand decorated in rose colored tissue paper and adorned with small, paper hearts.

Sehun wonders how many students have supported the university’s initiative and ordered anonymous roses and love cards for their crushes. Do adults still do that? He thinks to himself how sending anonymous gifts on Valentine’s Day was a high school charade and thought he had left those acts of shyness in the past.

Adjacently, Jongin is enchanted by the idea of the anonymous gifts. There’s a small happiness evident in receiving a rose or note without a name attached to it. You fall in love with the thought of kindness rather than a name. No prejudices prominent. And, the captivating journey to find out who liked you so much.

Maybe Sehun is just jealous he’s never gotten anything or been the apple of anyone’s eye on Valentine’s Day and maybe Jongin is just a hopeless romantic who sees the goodness in everything.

The two stroll out the building until they are back in the exact spot they left Baekhyun nearly an hour ago.

Sehun squints at the immemorial clock on the building skyrocketing in front of them. Times goes fast when you’re dazed by your roommate he muses.

The snow fall has declined and the white sky is illuminating the icicles scattered on the glass roof above them. From below the icicles resemble miniature angels and crystals. It’s daunting. Sehun involuntarily shudders besides Jongin.

Jongin is still affixed to Sehun’s arm but Sehun doesn’t mind. Sehun will never mind. He just wants to get back home, lay in bed and enjoy the hum emitted from Jongin as he brews up a hot meal for them.

“Any plans for tomorrow?” the silence is broken by Jongin, who jabs Sehun in his side, somehow with his elbow with the arm that is wrapped around Sehun’s muscular arm.

“What?”

“You said tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. So, do you have any plans?”

The mere thought of plans makes Sehun wince. What if he plans to just stay in bed? What if he just wants to watch the snow or sleep the whole day and avoid all signs of romance? What if he just wants to spend time with Jongin in their cozy, rundown apartment above a cheap grocery store?

“A date with my laptop and a petite cafe.” he finally responds when he sees Jongin peering at him. Jongin’s stare makes him feel uncomfortable like he’s naked in a room full of people and there’s no exit. He quickly looks away.

Jongin nods beside him. He’s partially happy that Sehun has taken his advice about completing his work but he’s also disheartened that Sehun won’t be around as much.

It’s weird and he feels bad to think this. He’s lived with Sehun for so long and they’ve experienced everything together. It’s strange to feel this way when his roommate is just going a few kilometers away and is returning. What happens when Sehun goes away for good? He shakes off the thoughts because it’s too soon to be thinking so negatively.

Instead he’s going to enjoy Sehun’s company. Especially when the future is indefinite.

The two spot Baekyun walking towards them at the same time and wait for him to reach them.

Sehun wants to protect Jongin from the world but right now all he can do is protect him from the snow. And, maybe he’s failing because Jongin is still shivering.

Baekhyun’s usual happy, puppy face is replaced with a scowl, his shoulders slumped and his hands tightly clenched in his pockets. The outline evident. The two aren’t surprised by their best friends change in demeanor. It’s quite frequent that he returns in a sour mood after his consultations around his _art_.

It’s in everyone’s best interest to move on and not ask any questions.

He joins them and the three walk out the historically, prestigious building together. Not exchanging any words between them till their reach the homely cafe.

“I’ll see you two some other time. I’m meeting Yixing.” Baekhyun mumbles, whether he’s telling the truth or wanting some time alone it’s not the duo’s place to ask. They leave their best friend to console himself.

With the streets being nearly empty and no snowfall, the pair reach their apartment a few minutes later.

“You can go up, I just want to buy some things.” Jongin disconnects himself from his roommate and kneels down to admire the flowers. Sehun just rolls his eyes and continues walking.

The flowers are neatly lined up outside the grocer, along the wall. Each petal has a transparent layer of ice over it. To regular passerbys the buckets are filled with useless flowers that aren’t supposed to be grown in winter. But, to Jongin it is a reminder that beauty cannot and will not die. It is a reminder that we are all adaptable.

If he and Sehun can survive in a moldy apartment above a cheap grocer and attend a prestigious institution for a number of years then these aesthetics of nature can survive the winter.

When Sehun is completely out of sight, Jongin takes a bouquet of watermelon colored pink Camellias out their bucket. The icy water drips from the stem, into his sleeve and down his arm. Jongin, however, is too infatuated with the beautiful foliage to feel it. He saunters into the grocer, walking up to the anything but neat counter point.

The discolored counter holds a variety of sweets, gum balls and bubblegums all the way to cigarette lighters and small Vaseline tubs. Even a menthol rub for stuffy chests and blocked noses.  
  
The sweet smell of incense fills Jongin’s nose and he gently places the flowers onto the counter.

The lady from earlier, more commonly known as the owner, who’s in her early sixties, wrinkles evenly located on her face but with playful eyes, looks up and smiles when she sees who it is.  
She gives him a bright gleam and pulls the bouquet towards her.

“Is that all?” She asks, scanning the barcode that’s faded due to water damage, her archaic till stutters open and she picks up the flowers by their light mossy green stems and wraps them up in a dusty brown paper and finally, seals it with a rouge ribbon. “To prevent the water from leaking.” She says when she spots Jongin looking at her intrigued, the small details he thinks.

“Yes, that’s it. Thank you and enjoy your Valentine’s Day.” He replies politely, taking the flowers and handing her more money than needed. She takes it from him, typing the amount in her jittery machine. It pings with each digit. “Keep the change.” He adds as he starts to walk away.

Jongin is too happy and elated to register the amount he gave or his actions. He gives her one last toothy smile and leaves the store.

The cold air hits him but he, much like the water sliding down his arm earlier, doesn’t comprehend. Nor does he comprehend that his cheeks and nose are turning red. He takes a deep breath and walks up the abysmal stairs to his abysmal apartment.

All he comprehends is that he and Sehun are adaptable.


	4. complimentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there !! I know i have been gone for months and i myself did not expect it so please give me some leeway whoops. University got really stressful and busy for me and i also did not have any inspiration. I hope this chapter is a sufficient apology even with how bad it is! :(

Sehun left Jongin not because he wanted to get back into bed and sleep into oblivion but because he knows what Jongin was going to do. 

There are four types of people in the world; according to Sehun. There are those that pity others and do nothing, those that that pity others and do actually do something, those that do not feel pity at all and then finally, there's Jongin. In a bracket of his own. Jongin is the type that does not feel pity, he just wants to help everyone before they can even show why they deserved to be pitied. Perhaps, Jongin is the humble, selfless prince of Seoul. 

Always giving and not receiving. Tomorrow being Valentine's Day is Sehun's time to turn the tables. 

Sehun is _not_ quite the opposite, he just feels that being selfish once in a while is okay and acceptable. Nor should one feel bad for thinking about themselves. 

Sehun enters the apartment, removing his damp coat and shoes. He peels off his socks and places them in the washing hamper on his way to the group. They hit the bottom and the pat echoes through the apartment. Sehun shivers a little as the cold starts to trickle its way over his exposed skin and through his tired bones. He drops his laptop on his bed and takes a jersey off his desk chair. 

As he pulls the jersey over his head he takes in the appearance of his room. It's a mess. Maybe its time he does put some love into it. Some self-love. Or whatever Jongin says. He can start by packing away all the clothes littered across the room. Removing the dust-stained, post-white curtains and his bedsheets. Then finally, changing the door, for good. 

This plan Sehun makes will all commence after he has completed his thesis, this is if he completes it. His anxiety and unsureness are clouding over him and he wants to finish at least half of his work. He wants Jongin to be proud of him. 

His bed creaks under the weight of his body and he opens his laptop, just as he types in his password he hears the shrill beep of the electric door and the light shuffling of his roommate. He suspects Jongin will proceed to make his world-famous soup. "World-Famous" Sehun smiles to himself, it's a long-time running joke between the two. Jongin always says that when Sehun says world-famous he must mean their apartment because no one else out there has tasted his food. Sehun is his personal connoisseur. 

All this thinking has made Sehun hungry and he's glad Jongin is making a soup to cope in this cold weather. Perhaps he shouldn't complain. 

He imagines the soft, hearty beef fused with garnet red chilli pepper paste and earthy mushroom. Sehun hates mushrooms, especially ones that smell and taste like the soil they were grown in. The wet weather in Seoul does not help with the earthy taste. Sehun feels sick just thinking about it. He remembers when over dinner one night, Jongin suggested they go truffle hunting and the pungent, soily redolence filled Sehun's memory. 

However, when Jongin touches mushrooms they become bearable for Sehun, actually, the most delicious vegetable he has ever tasted. He imagines sitting across Jongin drinking chambre water because it's too cold for ice but maybe he needs it because his palms are sweaty and it's not because of the heated floors but because his roommate and best friend is sitting across him and he's making Sehun's heart race. Jongin's cooking is art, Jongin's art is art and Jongin is art. Sehun is...confused with his feelings. 

 

The sound of Jongin's hum and the metal blade of the Miyaki Kaizen knife hitting the bamboo chopping board echoes through the attenuated walls bringing Sehun out of his daze. The white light from his laptop shines in his face and illuminates the room, causing irregular shadows to be cast across the bland walls. 

He opens up his document and begins to type. At least one paragraph. Jongin's soup will be his reward. 

 

"The mystery of the  _Mona Lisa_ is who she is. Some critics say it is a female version of _Leonardo da Vinci_ himself and others firmly believe that it is the wife of  _Francesco del Giocondo_ -  _Lisa del Giocondo._ The latter is more plausible as Da Vinci was commissioned to paint this portrait by her husband." 

Sehun has nearly completed the introduction when he hears all the sounds in the apartment dull out. He takes his laptop off his lap, placing it on the side of him and gets up to check on Jongin. 

It takes a while for his eyes to adjust to the darker lights throughout the apartment but the air is better than in his grudgy room. Less stuffy. 

 

"I heard typing, were you working?" Jongin inquires when he sees Sehun, he's standing against the stove, stirring the contents in the platinum pot. The steam from the vegetables and soup stewing clouds up the room and the aroma instantly makes Sehun's stomach growl. 

"You heard my typing over your chopping?" Sehun jokingly replies with a question. Maybe it's not actually a joke and Sehun doesn't want Jongin to know he's anxious. This causes Jongin to laugh, it's Sehun's nature reply with a question to avoid interrogation. To avoid anything serious. 

"Maybe I was concentrating on you." 

 

Sehun feels strange. It's that feeling in his daze. The hot palms, heart racing, weird flutters in his stomach and he's not sure if his cheeks are crimson or not but he hopes the steam parachuting over the room hides his instant reaction. 

 

Sehun and Jongin are complimentary but who knew Jongin was full of compliments. 


End file.
